


The Race Is Not Over

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Ben-Hur (1959)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-Slash, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messala is dying. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race Is Not Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/gifts).



The arena was deserted, save for the dying man and the one who knelt beside him. The sand was as hot and as bright as the merciless sun above, and the tinny stink of blood mingled with that of the horses' dung.

'They live,' Messala muttered. 'Your mother and sister, they live.'

Ben-Hur gripped the hand of the man who had once been his dearest friend, who had even a minute ago been his deadliest enemy. 'And so shall you. I swear it.'

A desperate cough. 'My race is over.'

'No. _Our_ race is hardly begun. Keep faith, and see.'


End file.
